The Adventure of a Lifetime
by the-uncreative-writer
Summary: Maka is just a loner who spends her time boxing and reading, but when she sees her father at a murder scene, her whole world is changed. Who is that red eyed boy anyway, and what kind of academy is DWMA? Her life is about to be changed forever, but will it be a good thing or will she end up in the dirt?
1. The Start of It All

**Be warned, this chapter is pretty bad… Hang in there for the second chapter and it'll get better?**

Loud music blared through Maka's headphones as she repeatedly punched her red punching bag, sweat dripping down her face. Her muscles screamed for a break but she diligently ignored them as she continued, letting the sweat soak through her shirt, making the thin fabric mold to her body like a second skin. The room was dark like the sky outside, and barely any lights were on, a sign that she was completely and utterly alone: exactly as she liked it when she practiced. For her, boxing was an escape, a way to flee her troubles without going anywhere. Anything was better than reality for the young Maka Albarn.

The early morning was quiet and Maka knew that no one would come to the 24 hour gym for at least another couple of hours. That's why she woke up early; she needed as much time as she could get to herself, as she very obviously didn't get it at home. Her small apartment was like a mini harem as her father sent her his ex-hookups and girlfriends over to take care of her and check up on her.

Maka fumed as she unleashed a fury of short, powerful punches to the bag. Why couldn't her dad just understand that she was better off alone? She had finally been able to get rid of the new woman that her dad had sent over last week, but it had taken a lot of effort on her part. All the girls that her father had sent so far were self-centered, squealing at everything and doing nothing but buying new clothes and doing each other's hair and nails, which is why Maka was always so adamant about sending them away—they were despicable! Always freeloading off of her money and extolling her father as they criticized her for not being girly enough. Soon after they would leave, and if they didn't? Let's just say that Maka would make sure that they did.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Maka wasn't into that same sort of stuff as her father's "friends". She would rather curl up in her room in a comfortable hoodie and read one of her new books. Why couldn't anyone just figure out that she wanted to be left alone? It wasn't like she wasn't doing well in school; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Maka ranked number one in the school and was always in the top percentile for country-wide tests. She took care of herself a lot better than most other people she knew as well, so she didn't understand why her father would send people over. If he was so worried, why not check up on her himself? Oh yeah, he was too busy flirting with other women.

The annoyance Maka felt radiated off of her as she continued to take her frustrations out on the bag. The solitude in the early morning at the gym was just something that couldn't be beat, and she enjoyed every moment she was there, although the rest of her body probably didn't. The muscular arms that Maka had obtained from working out were barely visible to the naked eye, but were definitely there when she needed to knock someone out, although she rarely beat people up for no reason. Even though many of the people she knew criticized her for working out so much, she knew she needed to. She had promised her mom the day before the woman went missing, and she definitely wasn't going to give up now, seven years later! Besides, the exercise had become a regular routine for her, and even if she wanted to stop, her body probably wouldn't have let her; it was too accustomed to the workload it had been given.

After Maka felt like her muscles just couldn't give another punch, she backed away and headed to the shower rooms. Letting her clothes fall to the floor, she stepped into the shower and kept the cool water flowing. Maka sighed as her muscles relaxed, and she leaned against the shower wall for a moment, her breath slowly coming back to normal after the intense workout session. She let down the drenched ash blonde hair from the high ponytail she kept it in and closed her emerald green eyes in satisfaction. This, she decided, was one of the best ways to end a workout. Stretching out her muscles, she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body as she brushed her hair out. Finally, she dressed in a baggy red hoody and some grey shorts that went down to her knees. Putting on her sneakers she jogged out of the gym and started on her way back to her apartment, her stomach already growling and ready to be fed.

.

.

By the time she got back it was already around seven in the morning and the sun was starting to creep up into the sky. Walking into the kitchen, Maka turned on the TV and started making herself an omelet and some coffee. She absentmindedly started flipping her food around until she paused and walked to the TV, where the morning news was being broadcast. At first she just glanced at the news, not paying attention to what major crisis had happened in the city, but that all changed as a picture was shown on the screen. Maka dropped her plate, letting it shatter into a million little pieces as she stood shock still, her mind not able to comprehend anything but the picture on the screen. She didn't even glance at the broken plate by her feet, nor did she notice when some of the shards started sticking in her feet, causing blood to seep onto the wooden floor. Her attention was 100% focused on the picture, not able to fully believe what she was seeing.

"_Another incident was reported on Hilloway Street as victims are reported to have been stabbed with an unknown weapon. Total number of deaths is equal to twenty-five and counting. No one has survived. Reported injuries seem to be like they have been stabbed vertically one single weapon, we are still looking for answers…"_

It wasn't the report thatscared Maka, but who she saw. In the background stood someone she never would have expected to see… Among the covered bodies was the back of a man in the farthest corner of the screen. Bright red hair that went down to his shoulders and a silver chain necklace hung around his neck. To anyone else, this might have been another person helping with damage control, but Maka knew better than that, and although she hadn't seen him in a couple of years, she knew it was him. This was the killer… This was her father.

All of a sudden, blackness surrounded her and her legs gave way to exhaustion and shock…

.

.

Maka groaned as she sat up with a pounding headache. She looked around only to find herself safely in her bed in the same hoody and shorts she was wearing before. _Could it all have been a dream…? _She wondered to herself. But she knew that wasn't the case. The figure of her father in the picture was all too real; the image burned into her mind could not have been a figment of her imagination. Blinking slowly, she realized for the first time that she was actually in her bed, although the last thing she remembered was fainting by living room. Looking down at her legs, she found all of her cuts to be completely healed as if they had never happened. Maka broke into a cold sweat and hesitantly got up from the bed and grabbed a lamp, in case the person who had put her in her bed was still here.

She opened the bedroom door and pressed her back against the wall, taking a peak towards the kitchen and living room only to find it almost exactly as she had left it. The small black couch she had looked untouched and the room looked as if it had been vacuumed and wiped down. The TV was off, and she hesitantly walked into the open and turned it on, hoping to see if what she saw in the picture was really true. But when she turned the television on, it was on a different channel completely. Instead of the news, she was now looking at a cartoon dog and cat fighting each other for a piece of bacon.

Confused, Maka walked closer to the kitchen and saw that there were no plate remnants from when she broke it. In fact, it was cleaner than it was before! She observed the rooms further only to find that the trash had been emptied and there sitting on the table, was her omelet and coffee, both still warm as though she had just made them.

"Take a deep breath, Maka…" The girl mumbled to herself as she felt her heart fearfully beating in her chest. Who could have gotten access to her house, and why was it so clean? Why was her food laying on the table as if she had just made it, and why was the TV on a different channel when she didn't even turn it off? And the most important question of all… who had put her back in her bed and healed her cuts? To say that Maka was freaked out was definitely an understatement.

She took a deep breath and tried calming herself down to no avail. Not wanting to stay in the house a minute longer, she strode out, grabbing her small bag (complete with schoolwork, books and a few miscellaneous items) and swinging in onto her shoulder. After leaving the house, she felt the oppressive fear evaporate into thin air and although she was still freaked, she was no longer wet-your-pants scared.

After a moment of thought, Maka decided she might as well head the small café in the park, where not many people would be. She needed to think, and The Cove would be the perfect place to do it. With a smile, Maka set off to the one place she thought she could be alone, unknowing of the troubles she would have to face ahead

.

.

The Cove was a small but cute café, and was one of Maka's favorite places to be. The building had white wooden floors with different shades of blue on the walls, made to look like a big wave. The tables and chairs were white while booths were blue. On one side of the café was a huge floor to ceiling window that spanned the whole side of the store. Whenever Maka felt down in the dumps, had to figure something out or just wanted some peace, she would go here to have some hot chocolate and a small slice of cake. Sitting down in the farthest corner by the window, Maka took a book out of her bag and placed it on the table. Hopefully it could help take her mind off of all the weird happenings in her life lately. Not five minutes into the book and her order was already there, the old waiter smiling down at her.

"Well good morning, Maka. Strange to see you in here this early," the personable man said. He had been the owner of this café with his late wife for over 30 years, and had known Maka since childhood.

"Good morning, Mr. Lee!" Maka smiled up at the man. To anyone else, this would have seemed like the girl wanted to start a conversation, but to someone who knew her as long as Mr. Lee had, it was a signal that she wanted some alone time. Quietly putting her food down (after knowing her long enough, Mr. Lee had already memorized her order—the same one she had been getting since age 6) Mr. Lee left the table and started working on different tasks.

Maka sipped the hot chocolate as the familiar taste and smell relaxed and calmed her, instantly making her feel better. The sweet taste lay on her mouth and she savored it, closing her eyes and giving into the blissful smile she had been trying to hold in.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see someone entering the café. His shock white hair looked unbrushed as it stuck out in different angles all around his head. Maka watched him curiously, as he gave his order to Mr. Lee and started walking over to the tables. Looking out the window, Maka rested a chin on her hand and observed the beautiful summer scenery around her. The small creek by the store gurgled happily and a steady wind seemed to be blowing the trees around, making Maka think about how nice it would be to read outside all day.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat that Maka realized the white haired man was sitting right across from him. She watched him warily and glared at him, annoyed that he was sitting across from her when there were so many other places to sit at. Her glare stopped short however, when she saw the color of his eyes. Blood red, the eyes gave her an uneasy feeling, and she subconsciously moved farther away from the man. He cleared his throat again and gave an uneasy smile to the girl sitting cross from him.

Just looking at him gave Maka a huge headache, although she couldn't fathom why. She knew him from somewhere, she must have! He seemed so familiar, but Maka couldn't put her finger on it. One part of her mind told her that he was dangerous, that she shouldn't trust him; the other part felt completely and utterly relaxed in his presence. She couldn't understand which part of her to listen to as her senses overwhelmed her. In the end, she decided she might as well find out why he was sitting here.

"Who are you?" Maka asked, surprised at how blunt it sounded now that it had come out of her mouth. Nevertheless, she wouldn't take the words back, she felt strange, in a way she never had before. It was hard to tell whether it was a nice feeling or a bad one, but Maka wasn't quite sure she wanted to find out yet. The man looked pained for a second, but the flash was gone as soon as it had arrived.

"My name… Is SoulEater," he told her, wondering how she would react to the strange name. After all, they had grown up in virtually two different worlds. Maka bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh, but ended up looking like she was half smiling half baring her teeth. The man raised his eyebrows at her curiously and chuckled lightly, with Maka finally succumbing to light giggles.

"Y-your name is really SoulEater?" She asked while laughing, "That's so weird!" In all honesty, although it was a little weird, she liked that his name was so original, and she could already tell that she would never forget the name. SoulEater blushed a light shade of pink, having never had someone laugh at his name so openly before. "Can I just call you Soul?" Maka asked once her laughing fit had died down. Soul grinned slightly at the nickname she had given him.

"I guess that's a cool name," He told her as Mr. Lee came over with a cup of orange juice and a scone. He muttered a thank you to the old man before looking back to Maka.

"And your name is?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Me? I'm Maka," She smiled at him, surprised that she actually let her guard down this much, despite the fact that he was of the opposite gender. Soul grinned at her, showing razor sharp teeth, not unlike shark teeth, but Maka barely glanced at them before continuing to talk.

"So is this your first time in the Café?" She asked him, "I normally know the people who come here." Soul gave a reminiscent smile and swirled his spoon around her coffee.

"You could say that…" He said, going into as little detail as he could. Maka tilted her head curiously but shrugged it off.  
"Yeah, I figured…" She responded awkwardly, giving a slight scratch to the hair near her temple. A silence soon followed as the odd pair ate their food. As much as they wanted to talk to each other, there was nothing to say—Maka did not know one thing about him while Soul seemed to know too much. After what felt like a lifetime of silence, the boy stood up and left, muttering only a small goodbye to her. Maka didn't mind that he had left, although loneliness soon kicked in, which was an odd feeling for the girl. Normally, she would always want this quiet alone time, but after sitting with Soul, she felt a little too secluded.

Realizing that she would get nothing done, Maka sighed and stood up, placing some cash on the table for Mr. Lee. But her money wasn't the only one on the table.

"Soul must have forgotten his wallet…" Maka mumbled to herself, picking up the worn black wallet. She took a quick peek inside to see if it had some kind of phone number or address she could return it to, but the only thing she saw was a school ID.

_Soul Eater Evans_

_Death Weapon Meister Academy_

_Arizona, Fourth Portal_

Maka read the card repeatedly, hoping for some kind of hint on where he could be, but only got another aching headache. Realizing that the only way to give him back the wallet was either to follow him, _Slight chance I'll know which direction he went_ Maka noted, or to visit the school. Setting a determined look on her face, Maka stuffed the wallet into her pocket and headed out, ready for what she would later call her adventure of a lifetime…

**Um.. My first fanfic since forever so don't hate too much on it? Review please!**


	2. 42-42-564

**I just want to thank my two reviewers for reviewing the first chapter! It means a lot to hear from you guys!**

**.**

The sound of a keyboard's scurried clicks reverberated throughout the room, the only illumination being the tableside lamp and the blue light that radiated from the laptop. A small shadowed figure could be seen hunching over in the chair as she scribbled notes into a small paper journal with the right hand and typed with the left. Soon enough, another exasperated sigh echoed throughout the room and the figure stood up, turning off the remaining lights before walking away to gain the much needed sleep she had lost from days of futile research.

Yes, although Maka thought to make it her mission to give back the ID, the only clue she had was the name of a school that apparently didn't exist. She had checked every data base she possibly could, but the school wasn't mentioned once! The thought of it being a fake ID kept reiterating itself in her mind, but she just couldn't get herself to believe that. Something about both the boy and the school had intrigued her, and deep down in her heart, she wanted to find out what it meant. It couldn't be a fake ID. It just couldn't.

Whether it was the continuous research or her mind finally going towards the point of insanity, Maka didn't know, but she had been having strange, eerie dreams as well. Dreams about things that she wouldn't have thought her mind was capable of producing… The girl shook her head once and plopped it down on the pillow. Hopefully this night would be different. Hopefully this night she wouldn't have to relive the ending…

.

.

When the girl opened her forest green eyes, she was back in the world she was in before, a scythe in her hands and a monster in front of her. She was back to wearing that black buttoned cape with the little scull-like silver buttons that went down her chest as the bottom of the coat fanned out behind her. The white collared shirt and green tie were arranged neatly once again, covered up by the sharp V the coat made. White gloves peaked out from the ends of the long black sleeves and a small checkered red and black skort adorned the bottom half of her body. The black and white boots went up past her ankles and protected her feet, although they felt strangely similar to cement. Her hair, and Maka was thankful for this, was tied up into two pigtails in order to stay out of her way during the fight.

Smirking, Maka swung the red and black scythe around, letting the silver hilt catch the monster's attention. Calmly, Maka shifted her weight to the right foot and placed her hand on her hip, her body moving of its own accord with no consideration to the thoughts that she was hiding. There were two parts of her that she felt in the dream—the confident, skilled woman that would take over her body during the unrealistic fights that she had experienced in her sleep and the scared little girl that was quaking in her boots, anxiously wanting to run away from the scene that was unfolding before her.

"Let the games begin," she said coolly, in a voice she hadn't even known she had until the dreams started appearing. Almost immediately, the giant bug-like creature charged towards her, its five foot long brown pinchers snapping in anticipation of the kill. Maka smoothly jumped to the side and did a cartwheel back in order to avoid the bug, which was probably twice as large as she was. As if dancing, the two creatures charged at each other repetitively, neither one wanting to back down. Maka would jump around, avoiding the bug's attacks as she swung the scythe at him, barely nicking the surface of the creature. No matter how many times she hit the thing, it seemed like she wasn't making any progress, the hits she landed on his shoulder had barely made a mark, and Maka wasn't invincible—she was somehow out of breath and was starting to get tired. Her reactions were delayed, and the bug was starting the catch her back as she narrowly avoided being completely pummeled. The wheezing that Maka could hear herself make were embarrassing, and her lungs burned for the cool night air that it so desperately wanted. Again, the monster charged and Maka burst out to the right, her legs shaking, barely able to propel her out of harm's way.

Standing up shakily, Maka raised the scythe in front of her for protection against the razor sharp pincers that were bound to race her way. With her whole body burning in agony, she decided that things couldn't get any worse, but she was dead wrong. For the bug, this was his time to strike as the thing stood on its hind legs and let out a high-pitched screech, causing Maka to let out a pained cry of desperation as she fell down onto her knees, hands clutching frantically at her ears.

Suddenly, all Maka could think about was the invasive noise. It entered her mind, her body, her entire being! And it made her weak—weak enough to be crushed in an instant. Sensing its opportunity, the brown bug barreled towards her, its large pinchers getting closer and closer until there was only one stride to go. _No…_ Maka thought desperately, _not again, please no!_ Her mind screamed in agony although no she shed no words. The split second passed and she looked away painfully, hearing the snap of a spine and feeling the splatter of liquid fall onto her face. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she unwillingly looked up to the devastatingly familiar scene that had plagued her endlessly over the last week. There in front of her was Soul, the boy she once met at the café, his stomach impaled by the razor sharp pinchers that were meant for her.

She tried screaming but nothing came out, nothing at all. Silence engulfed the dream and nothing could be heard except for the slight "squish" as the razors came out of Soul's body, letting him fall to the ground, the blood rushing out onto the ground next to her. Maka could hear the frantic beating of her heartbeat rushing through her ears as she took her cape off and tried tying it to the weak man's wound. She was cut short however, when the screech of the bug came again and charged towards her, impaling the girl and killing her instantly… The last thing she heard was the phrase "42-42-564, Portal 4" before blacking out completely.

.

.

This was how the dream always ended, every night she would try and make a different ending but she never could. Soul would protect her from the bug in vain as she was impaled soon after. Trying to keep herself occupied, Maka stood up and decided to take a shower, the dream echoing through her mind, haunting her every movement. What if it wasn't a dream? What if Soul had died? What if… What if… What if? Maka punched the bathroom door, angry at herself for not being able to change the dream yet again. She sighed as the shower faucet turned on, fogging up the glass.

"42-42-564… I wonder what that means…" She mumbled to herself as she leaned against the sink, pressing her hands on either side of it. All of a sudden, her eyes lit up and she hurriedly turned off the faucet. "42-42-564! Portal 4!"

Laughing, Maka went into her room and took out a small book. "42-42-564!" If anyone had heard her, they would have thought the young girl was crazy, laughing and reciting numbers. It was now that Maka had finally remembered where she had heard the numbers before.

When she was younger, her mother had always read her a bedtime story, each one about a human weapon. At the end of the story, she would always smile and recite the same numbers that were in her dream: 42-42-564. But there was nothing about a portal, was there…? Maka groaned exasperatedly as she plopped her back onto the bed. She knew that this was some sort of hint, but what was she supposed to do with it?

Her body was still coated in a small layer of cold sweat from the dream and although there were no physical marks from where the bug had hit her last night, she could feel the small amounts of pain that still shot through her stomach whenever she moved. Restlessly, the fair-haired girl paced back and forth through her small little apartment, ignoring the legs who were currently buzzing, still recovering from so much exertion. Maka paused suspiciously. If this were all just a dream, why was her body feeling the after-affects? There was no possible explanation for that—not to mention the strange feelings she got when she read the school's name.

Shaking her head frantically, Maka reminded herself that she was not in fact crazy, just involved in something very, very strange. Closing her eyes, the girl rubbed her temples, feeling an oncoming headache. Hurrying to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, Maka failed to notice what her body had started to do until she opened her eyes. As if on impulse, her arm had traveled to the still foggy mirror, ready to write on the surface. Blinking slowly, it took Maka a moment until she decided on an inkling of a guess to start writing. Slowly, she wrote the numbers that had been on her mind for hours.

42-42-564

Pausing for a moment, Maka read the numbers out loud to herself, already realizing how stupid she had been to write on her mirror. Of course nothing would happen—what was she even thinking!? Besides, the words that the numbers had formed were eerie, creeping her out to a great extent. The words, "die, die, kill" echoing throughout her mind. The spooked girl recalled a rhyme that her friends had always recited when they were alone. Slowly, Maka repeated the rhyme to herself.

"Die, die, kill (42-42-564), whenever you want to knock on Death's door…" The first verse of the rhyme was definitely unnerving, although it was the only part of the rhyme that had stuck with her for all of these years. Shaking her head, she took a rag to clean off the mirror.

But before she could wipe the digits off and walk away, a black hooded arm extended out of the mirror and grabbed the girl around the waist. Stunned, Maka froze up, not understanding what was going on. Once she came back to her senses however, she started struggling against the giant hand, kicking out and trying to pull herself away. But it was all in vain; the hand was already sucking her through the mirror, into a black vertex. All Maka could do was close her eyes in terror.

.

.

"You can open your eyes now," An overly cheerful voice said as a pair of forest green eyes hesitantly opened and curiously looked around the room.

Maka felt like it was another dream, with the strange steel floors and small clouds floating at different elevations. She lifted her hand up to touch it and couldn't help but break into a smile as the soft objects went by her fingers. She brought the hand to another cloud as the part where she had touched it turned into liquid water, the other parts continuing on their way, unaffected.

Shimmering eyes looked around in wonder as she noticed the windows placed around the room. If it weren't for them, she would have thought that the ceiling was actually the blue sky, as it stretched up endlessly. Wooden crosses littered themselves on the outside of the room and a large mirror stood by one of the walls, candles on either side of it. When Maka was done observing the unique room, she turned to her captor and stared at him seriously.

"What is this place?" She asked him strictly, taking in the man's strange appearance. A black body that was hard to describe with many squiggles looking not unlike lightning sporadically spouted from different parts of the body. For his face, the only thing Maka could see was a skull mask, his eyes a deep expanse of black.

"Awwww, don't be that way Maka-chan!" The man said as he bounced on what Maka assumed was his "leg." Taken aback, the girl eyed him warily, multiple questions spouting into her mind.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned, trying to stay calm and collected. The thing grinned, if it COULD grin, and bounced closer, much to her displeasure.

"My name is Lord Death, and you just entered my office!" He replied pleasantly before continuing, "Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, otherwise known as DWMA! We've been waiting for you," the man smiled as confetti blew down from clouds as if celebrating her arrival as well.

There was a pause as Maka let that fact sink in…

"Wait, WHAT!?" She blurted out, taking Lord Death by surprise

.

.

**So about the "die, die, kill" thing, apparently if you say the numbers out loud, it actually says the words die, die, kill or something like that. Like, if you say out the numbers 4 and 2 it can also mean "die" an would be "kill." Get it?**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews? I really appreciate them all and you can tell me how much you did/didn't like it and how I can make it better! **

**It only takes a minute to do!**


	3. The Beginning of a Not-So-Normal Life

**Again, thank you for reviewing. I've decided that unless I get at least 2 reviews, I won't go onto the next chapter… 2 reviews isn't too hard, right? **

**Well I'll probably still do the next chapter if I get no reviews but still… reviews are nice, they make my day!**

**This chapter has mild cursing, so if you don't want to see it, might not wanna read the PE segment of the story.**

**.**

**Beginning it kind of choppy, but continue and it'll get better!**

**.**

**.**

The Shinigami tilted his head at the flabbergasted girl in front of him as she took another look around the room.

"I'm at DWMA!?" Maka asked him, not understanding how she had gotten from the bathroom of her small apartment to the office of a Death Lord somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, I brought you to the city! I've heard a lot about you from your father, and so I decided to enroll you in our school!" Lord Death told her as he handed her a small book, trying to change the subject. It had an old, leather cover and the pages were slightly worn. There was no title to the book, and Maka looked at it curiously, taking it nevertheless. "You should read that tonight, it might help you out with all the technical happenings at the academy," he smiled.

"Wait… what? How do you know my father? And you can't just take people into an academy without their permission!" All of this was making less sense as the black creature continued to supply only a vague amount of information.

"Hmmmm…" One of the oversized white fingers poked his chin as he thought about how to explain the basics of DWMA to her. Finally, he came up with his speech, proud of himself that he didn't have to keep her waiting too long. Snapping his fingers, a white chair popped in front of her from out of thin air, and he spread his hand out, inviting the young girl to sit down, surprised that she complied so obediently.

"Hmmm, let's start off by saying that a sound soul," he snaps his fingers again as a bulb pops out of his hand, blue flames surrounding it, "dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." He looked up at the ashy-haired girl as she nodded, signifying that she understood so far.

"That's where Death Weapon Meister Academy comes in, more popularly known as DWMA. It might be hard for you to understand, but this is a school that helps to train what are called 'weapons' and 'meisters.' You are a meister, Maka. I founded this school to help train young students to fight against demon gods. These gods tried to submerge the entire world into a living hell, driving many to insanity as they destroyed everything that humans have worked for millennia to keep. It's our job to make sure that this never happens again, and to do that, we fight the many forms they come in." Maka stared at him blankly, slowly digesting the large amount of information that she was given.

"In short," the Death Lord was back to his happy-go-lucky tone of voice, "it's a school of justice!"

"Well, what are meisters and weapons?" The girl asked, still confused on many levels. The black form only grinned, as if entertained.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Take my hint and go read that new book of yours!" Maka let out an exasperated sigh as the Shinigami skillfully dodged her questions. "For now, you can go and explore! Classes don't start until tomorrow, and you can stay in the dorms next to the school. If I recall, there should be one empty room left..." He told her as, with another snap of his fingers, she was flown back out of the room.

"Wait!" Maka screeched, still wanting answers to her questions. But it was futile as she was catapulted outside of the school walls.

.

**(A/N- yeah, I cringe at the beginning too, but it was important, so I couldn't delete it)**

.

It was the oddest sight, a bustling city in the middle of a deserted desert. The moon was quite literally smiling down at her as it bore its teeth, a bit of tongue sticking out of the side. The eerie eyes were black with a spot of light at the middle, and looked as if it was stuck in a crescent moon shape, its nose poking out quite a bit. It watched her for a while before preoccupying itself with something else. A living moon, Maka thought, staring up at the supposed-to-be-inanimate planet.

Maka's mouth hung open as she gaped at the city below her just now noticing the grandeur of it all. A floating train stopped to let passengers of all kinds off before flying off to the next destination, soaring up into the sky and out of sight, blocked by the clouds of the semi-cloudy night.

She could see what looked like a fight taking place as a violet-haired girl and what seemed to be her twin sister yelled at two boys, one with sandy blonde hair and the other sporting hair that resembled seaweed. Maka didn't think much of it, but was shocked when one of the girls materialized into a silver and purple iron axe, floating into her sister's hands as the girl swung the weapon around like it was nothing. The other pair did the same, this time with the seaweed man transforming into a (surprise) green and blue trident. Maka pinched herself, watching the odd battle unfold before her, unsure if this was real or not. What surprised her most was that most of the passerby didn't even blink at the sight!

Suddenly, a flying skateboard came gliding over to the shiny-eyed Maka, stopping once it was right next to her.

"New girl, huh?" A voice asked as Maka jumped out of her trance. She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, finally tearing her eyes away from the fight right as the axe slammed down on the pavement, narrowly missing the boy's foot as he catapulted away at amazing speed, using his trident to throw sharp jet-like streams of water at the girl.

"That obvious, huh?" She asked the boy, noting his strange appearance. Bright yellow eyes eyed the girl as he smoothed down his hair, which was jet black save for 3 odd white stripes that went on one half of his head. The boy nodded, looking to where she had been watching the fight.

"It certainly is hard for a newbie to keep a straight face when she watches a human materialize into a weapon. But you'll get used to it soon enough, trust me. It'll be like second nature in no time," that statement reminded Maka of the dreams she had been having and she cringed slightly, hoping the odd boy wouldn't notice. He didn't.

She looked back at the fight and was surprised to see the boy waving at someone behind her, checking his watch. "My name's Kid by the way, I'll see you around, Maka?" He asked her, peering over her shoulder at two blonde girls who were currently waving him over. He checked his watch again, and realizing that he was late, hopped back onto his skateboard and flew away.

"Um, yeah. How did you-"but he was already gone, gliding over to his friends as one of the girls animatedly started talking to him. "Know my name?" Maka sighed as yet another question popped out into her mind.

"More unanswered questions," Maka sighed, "great." The sarcasm oozed out of her voice as she continued walking, the bright sounds and buildings were nothing like she had ever experienced before, and that was something, considering that she herself used to live in a big city. It was actually a pretty interesting place, and if she stayed here, the emerald eyed girl knew that she would have a lot of fun.

A small scream tore Maka away from her thoughts as she instantly started running over to the noise, her body moving of its own accord. Not having an inkling of where she was going, the girl continued to run, barely noticing that she had gone from a populated hub to one of the quietest parts of the city, with almost no one out and about.

She stopped, close to where she had heard the scream and looked around but there was no one in sight. Her footsteps echoed throughout the abandoned streets as she continued walking; only stopping to peer into some of the alleys in hope to find the one who had screamed.

There in one of the allies stood the back of a man, hair shock white as a red soul dangled between his fingers. Turning his head slightly, the boy's ruby eyes stared at the flame ravenously as he raised his arm up and dropped the soul into his wide mouth, swallowing the thing whole.

Aghast, Maka took a step forward into the dark alley, not knowing what to do.

"… Soul?" (**A/N: I reaaaally wanted to stop the chapter here!)**

There was a pause as the boy froze and turned around slowly, fear and surprise evident in his eyes.

He stared at her coldly as he glimpsed the horrified look on the girl's face. She _had _just watched him eat a soul after all!

"Kami..." He tried taking a step towards her but the girl moved back, not wanting him to get any closer to her. His eyes darkened slightly, knowing that to an outsider, this would seem rather abusive. Almost at once he knew that this wasn't who he thought she was; although she looked just like the woman he had grown up with. He reminded himself that Kami was dead, that this wasn't her, although it was hard to convince himself with the girl in front of him looking just like his stand-in mother. What was her name again…? Soul tried thinking of a name to place for the girl but nothing came up in his mind.

"… It was a demon soul; I couldn't just leave it there!" He tried justifying his actions to her, but he realized they were futile as he put a blank look on his face, the sharp teeth sticking out from his mouth. His eyes grew far darker than they were before, and the boy grimaced, pressing his hands against the wall. "Leave," he said unemotionally, "leave now." The memories flooded through him and he disliked the thought of being near someone who looked so much like the maternal figure he had so dearly loved.

And that's exactly what she did as she bolted soon after the words were uttered, finding her way back to where she came from. Taking out the small map that the Death Lord had given her, she started making her way to where the dorms were, already knowing that she just wasn't ready for what was to come the next day...

.

.

Small bags drooped under Maka's eyelids as she sluggishly got ready for her first day of school. She had spent most of the night reading through the leather bound book the Death Lord had given her, and although it explained a lot, it was fairly large, taking Maka over 3 hours to read the entire thing.

It wasn't until long after she had been at the school that she would realize that the clothes she wore in her dreams were the same she was wearing now. Her mind was already so preoccupied with these new changes, it had no time to worry about silly dreams, and for that, Maka was exceptionally grateful for.

Once ready, the girl walked out the door, heart pounding as she started the short journey over to the school where she would start her first class as a meister. Maka wondered what she could possibly learn in the class, but felt the slight tingle of excitement about learning something new.

Nothing seemed to surprise her in this strange world anymore, although she was a little in awe when she saw the gigantic school building up close. It was huge, probably as big as all the buildings in her busy city street combined and the two candles on either side of it added a unique design feature. Maka absentmindedly thought about how symmetrical the school was, almost as if someone had purposely made it like that.

"Very symmetrical, isn't it?" A voice, quickly recognized as the voice of Kid, asked the green eyed girl proudly. Maka looked next to her to find the golden-orbed boy that she had talked to last night.

"Um… yeah, it is," she told him awkwardly, not sure why he was noting this insignificant detail. She soon found her answer as his eyes started shimmering, his body moving around in extravagant movements.

"I redesigned it myself, after it found a fault in its symmetry! The school can thank me now that IT'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL, IT'S PERFECT!" he placed his hands on his hips as he laughed manically, causing Maka to sweatdrop and take a step away from the man who had been temporarily crazed. Looking back to her, he cleared his throat, thinking the curious look she was giving him was due to not knowing enough about symmetry.

"You see, I wanted my father to add in a class devoted to the magic of symmetry, but he said no! Can you even believe that!? When I'm in charge of this facility, I'm going to improve the symmetry of everything, including the students!" Again he laughed as the ash blonde girl just stared at him, wondering who his father was and if he was on some kind of school board.

"I should start off with the basics, the word 'Symmetry' comes from a Greek word meaning 'to measure together.' Symmetry as a whole is something with harmonious and near perfect in both proportion and balance-" The boy was interrupted in the middle of his lecture as laughter was heard. Looking up in surprise, Kid found Maka laughing hysterically, her head tilted up in laughter.

"You really like symmetry, huh?" The girl asked, amused by the boy's odd antics. Kid let out a small smile as he watched her, not bothered at all that she was laughing at him. After all, it wasn't like she was being mean, simply entertained. Changing the subject, the boy took Maka's schedule from her hands and read it through.

"Hey, we have first period together," he smiled at her, "so I guess you're a meister too. Have you found a weapon yet?" Maka simply shook her head and followed Kid as he started walking into the school to find the classroom. It was odd for him to make slight small talk, as he was doing now, but she went along with it, not knowing what else to say.

"Not yet," she replied, looking around at the jam-packed hallways, wondering how many of meisters like her there were. They soon found the classroom, Kid surprising the girl as they went straight to the room, not taking a wrong turn once. Maka assumed that he was familiar with the school and had probably been here for many years.

"How long have you been at the academy?" She asked him curiously. He shrugged the question off with a vague answer.

"A long time," he answered and entered the classroom without another word to her as he walked up to the desks and sat down. Maka simply looked around questions filling her mind; did they already have assigned seats or could she sit wherever she wanted? Frowning, Maka decided to just sit down; if she was sitting in someone's spot then oh well, how bad could it be really?

In true Maka fashion, the girl sat right by the front, where she would be able to see the board a lot easier. It didn't take long before the teacher came in, a man with bland appearances; he had neatly cut brown hair and large brown eyes. He seemed nice enough, although Maka suspected that he wouldn't have the most exciting classes, not that it bothered her. Clearing his throat, the man stepped up to the chalkboard and wrote his name down. Mr. Oakfield.

"A bland name to fit with bland appearances," the girl heard someone mumble under their breath as some chairs creaked quietly.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Oakfield, your new teacher," the man smiled gently and Maka couldn't help but smile back at the kind man, something that didn't go unnoticed by him as he cheered up visibly, noting that at least ONE student in the class wasn't going to hate him. "Seeing as we're already in month three of school, you all should already know each other, but just in case, could you all stand up and say your full name?" He asked politely, walking over to the opposite side of the room that Maka was on. "You can go first," he told an African-American student, an afro the size of Mars sitting on his head.

The boy shrugged, not caring much to introduce himself. There was a silence as the teacher waited for him to continue, yet the longer he waited, the longer the tense silence continued. Clearing his throat nervously, the teacher gave the boy a strict look.

"I **said**," Maka could tell that the teacher was distressed, trying desperately to gain control over the undisciplined students. "Tell the class your name!" Raising his eyebrows, the boy just grinned stupidly.

"Well maybe I don't wanna," he looked the teacher right in the eyes defiantly before plopping his feet onto the desk. Maka felt rage boil up in her stomach as she stood up, her chair clashing to the ground. Immediately the class's attention was upon her as she froze. What was she doing up there anyway? She wasn't brave, and she certainly wasn't going to stand up against the whole class… or was she? Taking a deep breath, Maka remembered the girl that she was in her dreams, the girl she wanted to be… What would she do? Knowing the answer, Maka stood up and looked at the entire class, noting that even the teacher was looking at her in shock.

"If you idiots aren't here to learn to be a meister, then you can get the hell out of here already," she told the class, emerald eyes burning with rage as they emanated anger and poorly concealed power that was lurking just underneath the surface. No one moved from their seat, sensing that, if they did, the girl would surely do something about it. It was an invitation to fight, and no one wanted to cross paths with the girl who was now radiating an almost evil-looking aura.

After a moment of silence, Maka had returned back to normal, aghast at what she had just done.

"Um… I'm Maka Albarn, nice to meet you," she mumbled to second part silently as the class looked at her in shock. There was a prolonged silence as the girl looked down at her lap, surprised that she had done something so brash. To her surprise, there was another creak of the chai as Kid stood up from his spot in the back.

"I'm Death the Kid," he pronounced seriously, almost opposite the behavior that Maka had seen him exhibit. Another chair.

"I'm your GOD, BLACK STAR!" laughter was heard as more chairs squeaked.

"Ox Ford," whispering was heard as many of the students started talking about the weird boy. From what Maka had heard, he was top in academics and a rather good meister whose weapon, a lightning spear, was a dangerous opponent in battle. When she looked over at him, she was surprised to see him glaring at her, as if challenging the green-eyed girl. But she didn't have a chance to think about it as another voice piped up to introduce himself.

"Kilik Lunge," more whispers as Maka listened in to the group of gossipers, their awe evident. Maka bit her lip as she heard about some of his amazing feats. He was, after all, one of the top meisters in all of Shibusen, which was fairly a large area judging from what Maka had seen from it.

"Kim Diehl," a petite girl squeaked as she looked around nervously before sitting down to let someone else stand up.

More chair squeaking and soon everyone was following Maka's cue, standing up and introducing themselves to the class. The emerald eyed girl smiled proudly as she watched the rest state their names to the crowd…

.

.

Once it was all over, Mr. Oakfield smiled, looking over to Maka gratefully as he started on his lecture. To her surprise, most of the stuff he was telling the class was in the book that Lord Death had given her! Still, the girl diligently took notes on what was being taught, and soon she was even smiling proudly to herself, raising her hand to answer the questions he asked to the class. To the meister's surprise, the boy she remembered to be Ox Ford had started answering questions as well, almost as if in a competition.

Maka would answer a question and Ox would answer a question. On and on the game went, with him giving her a gloating look every time he answered one right. On the few times she didn't raise her hand, the bald boy would smirk and raise his own, answering the question and then quietly start laughing to himself, as if he were the winner of a prize-winning game.

The boy was getting on her nerves, and when the bell finally rung, she was glad to get out of the same room as him. Although she liked the class, she was not looking forward to having to see the muddy-eyed brainiac every day.

She was surprised when Kid caught up to her in the jam-packed halls, grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Maka!" he moved to walk next to her as she smiled at her newfound friend. "That was some stunt you pulled back there," he told her as he started leading her to her new class. She blushed a light shade of pink, remembering how she had stood up in front of everyone.

"I didn't even know I had it in me…" She told him, "It was so embarrassing!" Kid simply shook his head slightly, remembering the same courage that an old meister here had, although it was many years ago, when Kid was… well still a kid.

"Hey, Maka…" he asked her, eyes now completely serious as they stopped outside the next classroom door. She looked at his golden orbs curiously. "Have you ever heard of a meister named Kami Reibel?" Maka thought a moment before replying.

"Well… I've heard of the name Kami before but I didn't even know meisters existed before now, so I probably wouldn't know anyone who was one. Why? Was she famous or something?" she inquired curiously. Kid simply shook his head at her.

"No. She was no one special…" he mumbled to her. "This is your next classroom by the way, it's the last one I'll have with you for a while, so you'll need to figure out where to go from here." And, just like last time, he entered the room without her, sitting down between two girls, one of which was currently waving to him avidly.

Maka simply walked into the crowded room, trying hard to find an empty seat. To her relief, there were 2 more seats left in the back. Hurriedly, she walked up the steps until she reached the last row and sat down, not paying any mind to who she was next to. At least until she heard the clearing of a throat and turned to her left, only to find the snowy-haired boy, his blood red eyes staring at her as he placed his feet onto the top of the desk.

Silence engulfed the two as they watched each other. Finally, Maka mustered up a smile for him.

"Um… hi, I'm Ma-" she was interrupted as Soul stared at her, his expression one of pure boredom.

"Does it look like I care?" He asked her dully. She frowned at him, annoyed at how calm he was.

"Well you should, considering that I had to pay for half of your meal!" She declared angrily. The boy simply gave her a blank look.

"What are you babbling about?" Maka took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a little.

"I'm **talking **about at the café! You sat down at my table and didn't leave enough money to cover your food! Not only that, but you left your ID!" She yelled at him, waving his card under his nose. He tried snatching it back, but Maka's quick reflexes caused her to pull back just in time.

"Uh-uh-uh," she smirked at his annoyed face, "ask politely." The weapon's face went into a scowl before changing into a lazy smirk.

"You think you have so much power because you have a flimsy little card, huh?" He asked her, inching his face towards hers. Maka grinned proudly and nodded.

"Yup! And it's working so far, judging on your reactions," she told him. He raised an eyebrow before blowing lightly in her ear, causing her to jump back and fall out of her chair, the card falling into the snowy-haired boy's hand.

"Ouch…" Maka rubbed her back lightly before glaring back at Soul. "Geez, did you have to go that far?" She asked him indignantly. He only smirked in return before holding out his hand to help her up. Cautiously she took it. "I swear, if you pull this hand away…" She mumbled, expecting him to drop her again. But he didn't, and she was thankful for that as she settled herself back into the seat next to him.

The rest of this class passed by fairly quickly with Maka avidly taking notes on the new course, which was completely different from her previous lesson. This one, she noted, would be difficult as she didn't know anything about the subject. She might have to pick up some books to learn extra about the topic, Maka decided as she listened intently to the class, ignoring the snoring coming from the boy to her left.

Quietly, she brought her leg out to the side and kicked him, causing the boy's red eyes to flash open, his body wobbling, trying to keep his balance on the chair. Red eyes glared at her as she glanced at him before returning to her notes.

"Stay awake, I can't concentrate with you snoring like a bear over there," she hissed at him, slightly annoyed. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering whether or not he really was snoring. In the end he just wound up falling back asleep, his eyelids inviting him to succumb back into darkness.

By the time class was over, Maka was significantly more confident with the class, although she definitely wouldn't be ready if a test came along. Walking down the steps, she stopped by the teacher, who was standing by the door.

"Um, Ms. Radechame?" She asked as the teacher looked down at her, hard pink eyes looked at her new pupil. "I'm new here, and-" for the nth time since she had gotten to DWMA, she was interrupted as the teacher scowled at her. And with the tight bun she wore, it didn't help with Maka's nerves.

"So you're making excuses," she said, making a frightening face at the girl.

"Um… no, I was-"

"I don't want to hear it! If this class is too hard for you then get out, I don't want a slacker!"

"That's not it! I-"

"Then what is it!? I don't accept briberies either!" Sighing, Maka tried one last time.

"I JUST WANT A BOOK!" She yelled to the teacher, trying to keep to the point. Surprised, the teacher stayed silent. "I was going to ask you if you had any books I could read to help me catch up!" Realizing that she had just yelled at her teacher, Maka looked up to see her reaction, only to find that Ms. Radechame was already by her desk, writing something down. After a moment, the woman came back with a smile on her face.

"Well why didn't you just ask, sweetie? Here you go!" A rather large list was shoved into her hands as Maka thanked the teacher quietly and hurried to her last morning class, which was P.E.

.

.

"Pick up the pace, new girl!" the teacher screeched as Maka's feet pounded on the ground, trying to avoid the many dummies that flew out to the side. Her lunged ached for some fresh air as her legs pushed to keep her body upright. When the girl thought of PE, she had assumed something a little less… intense.

Finally, the barrage of dummies stopped and Maka went down into a walk, gasping for air. The teacher didn't say a word as the girl moved out of the line, letting the next person go. Once she had regained her breath, she went into the next line, right behind the same boy that had made her fall out of her chair.

Soul looked over his shoulder and gave a lazy smirk, as her emerald orbs met his ruby ones. Suddenly Maka felt energized, her competitive spirit washing over her as she glared at him, not out of anger but out of daring, as she challenged him silently to a race on the course. He simply turned around as he started the course with incredible speed. Maka took deep breaths as she watched him speed around the course, noting his movements, his turns. It seemed like a flash and he was done, getting about as far away as the tree halfway across the field before he went down.

"Next!" The teacher boomed as Maka took off, ready to get in a better round. A straw dummy flew her way from the left, different than the direction it had before, making Maka realize that these were magical dummies, there to change the exercise up every time.

Smirking, she flew forward into a forward roll, ducking under the dummy as it flew by her. She lunged herself up, not missing a beat as she took a deep breath and leaped over the small mud pit ahead of her, her legs stretching out in front of her to grasp the solid earth.

She pumped her arms as she leaped up onto the platform, barely dodging the dummy that came from underneath her as she pressed forward, now about halfway done. As another dummy flew by her, she dashed forward, only to be hit again and again as more dummies flew out, catching her behind the knees and on the back. Her lungs once again started to burn as her legs remembered her previous pain.

The rest of the course ended immediately as her legs gave way, forcing her to move off of the tracks. She looked back only to see that she had been about twenty long strides away from the tree that Soul had reached.

"Damnit!" Maka cursed to herself as her legs shook from exhaustion. She walked back over only to be greeted with a cold water bottle.

"Drink up," the coach said as she took it, greedily gulping it down her throat. For once, she was thankful that this class was only four times a week, as she didn't think she could handle doing this every day.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!" The teacher's voice could be heard throughout the field as everyone jogged over to him. "Now, as most of you know, having a weapon is the most important part of being a meister, just as having a meister is the most important part of being a weapon," Maka heard Soul scoff from behind her as she looked back curiously, only to see that lazy smile of his planted upon his face.

"I have checked your forms earlier this month and it has come to my attention that about a third of you still don't have a partner!" The ash blonde girl bit her lip lightly, knowing that she herself didn't even know where to begin looking for a weapon. "Therefore, I have decided to help you out! While in this class, you may have people approaching you, this is because…" The teacher smiled gruffly, "Lord Death has made a sheet of those without a partner, and advertised you throughout the school in each classroom!"

"Aw shit," Maka heard Soul curse loudly as he continued to string on profanities. She gave him a curious look as he growled at her.

"Don't even think about it," he said lowly, causing Maka to tilt her head in confusion.

"Think about what?" She asked, turning around slightly to face him. He looked at her as if she were an alien before going back to a lax grin, no traces of the aggression that was there before.

"Hmm, never mind then," he told her, shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't have a care left in the world.

"Awww c'mon, aren't you gonna tell me?" The girl gave him her best puppy eyes as he stared perplexedly at them. Realizing that they had no effect on him, she sighed and turned back to the teacher, wondering what had caused his outburst.

.

.

**Hmmm, well this was a long chapter—I'm pretty proud of myself! All 12 pages of the new chapter!**

**.**

**And I didn't even end this one in a cliffhanger! Well I guess I ran out of ideas to continue it into a cliffhanger unless I did another 10 pages of plot so… no. **

**.**

**I have some really interesting developments I'm planning on doing, so be excited for that!**

**.**

**Review? Anything you did/ didn't like about the chapter? TELL ME! **

**.**

**I know this chapter was pretty sloppy. I honestly only like the last few pages, so if you want me to redo it just tell me and I will**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW! Thanks!**


	4. The Piano

**Well, I've been busy but here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

**.**

**.**

**To answer Cherryberrry998:**

**Until she got to DWMA, she knew nothing about weapons and meisters. Although she does know that Spirit is her dad, she isn't close to him and only knows that he cheated on her mom. She doesn't know where her father goes off too nor does she care, and she still doesn't know that Spirit is a part of Shibusen.**

**And yes, she is also related to Kami, although her mother plays an important role so all I can say is that they're related. Hope you're not confused anymore!**

**.**

**.**

It had already been a week since Maka had first arrived at Shibusen and she was already progressing rapidly, becoming so immersed in her studies that she was number one in all of her academic classes, with her newfound rival Ox an incredibly close second. It seemed like the better she got, the more interested she was in the mysteries surrounding meisters and weapons, and she hadn't yet gotten her hand on a book that didn't interest her in the library!

The only downside was the fact that she didn't have a weapon, and that made her a target for other single pairs, girls and boys alike, who were trying to convince her to be their partner. Hammers, axes, staffs, flamethrowers, you name it; she had gotten offers from almost every type of weapon in the academy! But whenever she held the weapon in her hand, it just didn't feel right. She needed a scythe… she needed _that _scythe—the one that she always dreamed about!

Maka growled irritably as she sat under a tree in the school courtyard, the green leaves shielding her from the harsh glares of sun that beat down on her in the desert city. Taking out her notebook, she did a quick sketch of her dream scythe, adding in extra detail to the red and black jagged line on the blade and on the silver hilt, adding in the eye-like jewel helping to connect the two weapon pieces at the end.

It was already lunchtime, although the blonde girl found it a lot more peaceful to sit down alone outside where not that many people were; it also might have to do with the fact that despite the enormous amount of acquaintances she had met, none she considered to be a close friend. The only people she really got along with were Kid and his weapon Patty, who was a handgun. The perky girl always made Maka smile, and her beach blonde hair and fairly large (Maka assumed that the girl MUST have gotten implants) chest always attracted the attention of passerby. Although the green eyed bookworm wanted to sit with the pair, Patty's twin sister Liz was someone Maka wanted to stay as far away as she could be, mostly because the girl was fairly aggressive towards her, and Maka just didn't want to put up with the nonstop glaring she got whenever she was by Kid.

With another sigh, Maka went back to her book only to be interrupted… again! But this time by a human being rather than her own thoughts.

"Um, excuse me… are you Maka Albarn?" Maka looked up to find a small girl, probably a year younger, twiddling her thumbs nervously as her grey eyes watched her role model's small nod in confirmation of her identity.

"I-uh, I was wondering… wondering if…" Maka gave a large internal sigh as she tried not to look too menacing; after all, the girl was just shy; it wasn't like she was being annoying on purpose.

"IF WE COULD BE PARTNERS!" the girl shouted out, bowing to the startled Maka, who had jumped up off of the grass in surprise. She didn't know how to tell the girl that she wasn't what she was looking for, and felt bad. It only took a glance for the bookworm to know that the girl wasn't a menacing weapon; in fact, she was only a dagger from the looks of her hand, which had changed into a weapon to correspond with the anxiety the girl was feeling.

"Well, you see," Maka started off as she gave the girl her notebook, where the drawing of the scythe was, "I'm kind of looking for this specific scythe…" She trailed off after seeing the young girl's horrorstruck appearance. "What's wrong?" Shaking the girl pointed at the scythe and backed up a few steps.

"You want _him_? He's a monster!" Maka's brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what this little girl could know about the scythe.

"Wh-" but the girl was already backing up, fearfully retreating as tears welled up in her eyes, face as white as snow.

"Now this is just ridiculous…" Maka mumbled angrily as she picked her stuff up and headed inside to wander the halls for the next ten minutes. Who was this boy, and why did the girl react so strongly to her drawing?

.

.

It only took one wrong turn to find herself lost in the wrong part of the building, and with Maka having no clue as to where she was, the heavy books in her arms felt like deadweights—especially when she realized that if she didn't find her way back soon, she would be lost and, dare she even think it, be late for her next class! But all panicked thoughts disappeared from her mind as she heard the eerie, haunting tunes of a piano somewhere nearby, a clashing melody that could somehow keep her mind calm and clear while making her heart race as if running a marathon, making new emotions stirring inside of her.

As if on impulse, the emerald eyed girl walked slowly to where the sounds were, her footsteps echoing throughout the empty hallways as it soon came to a wooden door, slightly creaked open, with note after note bouncing off the walls, making the whole room appear to be a part of the song, Maka's footsteps only adding to the strange symphony.

It wasn't until the music stopped playing that Maka finally came to her senses, her body stiffening up as she saw blood red orbs glaring at her, an ounce of surprise hidden beneath it. It was Soul, his snow white hair and unique eyes were impossible for her to forget as she gave a half-smile that looked more like a wince.

"I… just heard music and… I guess I just sort of came over?" Maka said awkwardly, trying to explain herself to the boy in front of her, wringing her hands as she tried to find why she had come into the room in the first place. Lazily, the boy tilted his head as he stood up from the piano bench to face her from across the room. Soul shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't have a care in the world, although in truth he was a bit upset that someone had heard him play; everyone who did would just tell him how aggressive all his pieces were, that they were no good.

"Um... Well… I guess I'll just… go?" Not knowing what to say, the blonde girl turned to leave the room, after all, she still had to find where her next class was from here and the bell would ring in about five minutes! But a voice was heard before she could take a step out, a quiet one, but just loud enough for the girl to hear.

"What did you think?" Maka paused for a second, looking over her shoulder at the boy, who had his signature I-don't-care smile, although on the inside he was struggling to keep the face up.

"It was…" she sat there thoughtfully for a second, "refreshing. I liked it," she told him honestly as she recalled how she had felt while he had played. After a brief silence, his voice was heard again, this time, his face was serious, no smile, no glare, just… neutral.

"… Thanks," he told her, watching her as she stood by the door, now uncertain whether or not to leave the silence, which was oppressive yet somehow comfortable all at once. Now it was her turn to shrug as she gave him a small smile. And, with a wave, they parted ways, the resounding music seeping into her head as she walked down her halls, finally finding her class right before the ringing of the bell.

.

.

Maka yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat alone in a small diner, the television on the wall sporting a documentary on important and influential people in Shibusen history as she sipped at her small coffee and worked on her fairly easy homework. After all, she had read about this topic only days after she had arrived at the school; her brain already holding in the lessons that the class had yet to teach.

"_And next on the documentary, we have Spirit Albarn, the death scythe for Lord Death!"_

Maka's eyes all but popped out of her sockets as she choked on her drink, coughing until it went down her now burning throat. On the screen was her father, in all his idiot glory as he sang his own praises on how he came to be Death Scythe, starting on how he came to academy to…

"_And that was when I met Kami, and we fell instantly in love! Well, it was more like __**I**__ did; she hated me at first! But one thing led to another and…"_

The girl suddenly felt sick as she abruptly stood up, her chair clattering to the ground as she gathered her books and papers and hurriedly walked out of the building, a pounding headache already on its way as she rushed home.

.

.

**Sorry for the super short chapter! I'll try and make it longer next time; I just wanted to give you something soon! Have any ideas? **

**REVIEW~!**

**And I'm kind of taking Maka and Soul super slow, but if you want me to speed it up or something, tell me in a review **

**.**

**.**

**I'm really excited for the next chapter, I'm hoping to add in a lot of SoulxMaka time, but I don't even know what I'm gonna do with it yet! Ahhhh! I'm also gonna add in more Maka and Kid and have Maka and Liz meet up too! **** Good ideas from me so far, I'm excited! Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
